


A sense of Relief

by coockie8



Series: Pretend it's a Dream [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Ken Doll!Simon, M/M, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Markus and Simon finally consciously consummate their feelings.





	A sense of Relief

**Author's Note:**

> The 'awake' fuck in this one.

Markus smiled slightly as he watched Simon nervously tap his fingers against the bed

“We don’t have to do this, you know,” He assured while sitting down next to him.

Simon glanced up at him

“No, I want to. I’ve just… Never done this willingly before,” He explained with a tense smile.

Markus gently caressed his thigh

“Not knowingly anyway,” He teased.

Simon blushed deeply and huffed

“Don’t remind me, I’m still so embarrassed that you were awake…”

Markus chuckled softly before leaning forward and pulling Simon into a kiss; an overwhelming sense of relief washing over him. Simon cooed softly into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Markus; nearly crawling into his lap. Markus had to keep himself from laughing at Simon’s sudden eagerness. He wrapped his arms around his waist and didn’t even hesitate when grabbing his butt; something he’d wanted to do _so_ badly while Simon rode him. Simon gasped and broke the kiss; arching into the touch

“I should warn you that I… I might panic a bit,” He suddenly informed.

Markus smiled at him

“And I’ll calm you down,” He assured.

Simon lowered his gaze; the tiniest smile gracing his lips as he blushed deeply. Markus chuckled and flipped their positions so he could gently pin Simon to the bed

“You’re gonna have to guide me, I’m not really sure what to do,” He breathed while carefully ridding Simon of his shirt.

“We don’t have to do this if my… Body makes you uncomfortable…” Simon muttered.

Markus gently ran his fingers across Simon’s chest; taking a moment to tease his nipples, and smile when he squirmed at under the touch

“You’re body doesn’t make me uncomfortable, I’m just not quite sure what to do with it,” He soothed “I’ll admit, I was a little concerned that you would hurt yourself when you rode me.”

Simon chewed his lower lip

“That make sense,” He mumbled.

Markus chuckled softly and pushed a kiss to Simon’s lips again before sitting up and pulling his shirt off. Simon’s eyes roamed over Markus’ body and he licked his lips; reaching up to touch his abdomen

“Why… Did Kamski make you so… _Pretty_?” He purred.

Markus snickered and shrugged

“I don’t know; aesthetic?” He hummed “They made you pretty too.”

Simon blinked before pulling his hand away and covering his mouth, blushing deeply

“I’m just a PL600, I’m plain,” He huffed.

Markus shook his head and pulled Simon’s hand away from his face

“No, you’re beautiful. You have the most amazing eyes.”

Simon squeezed his eyes shut and whined softly in the back of his throat. Markus smiled and leaned down to kiss him again; dropping his free hand to rid himself of his belt.

“I need to know how to make you feel good without risking damage,” He breathed against Simon’s lips.

Simon swallowed thickly

“I’ll be okay, don’t worry; it’s not like I haven’t done this before,” He assured.

Markus took a deep breath before slowly pulling Simon’s pants off

“Okay, open your access port,” He caved.

Simon smiled and licked his lips as Markus slowly pulled his own pants off. He reached down and opened his port, shuddering slightly; reaching out and gently touching Markus’ arm

“I’ll be fine,” He assured firmly.

Markus swallowed thickly and sighed

“I’m just nervous; I’ll be the one setting the pace this time, and I don’t know your limits,” He explained.

Simon linked fingers with Markus and willed his skin away; shivering when they connected

“So just… Keep an eye on me,” He mumbled.

Markus stared down at their hands for a moment before smiling

“I love you,” He cooed before pressing his lips to Simon’s and slowly entering him.

Simon whimpered and broke the kiss to bite his lip

“God… I love how you feel inside me,” He whined.

Markus smiled and nuzzled Simon’s nose

“It tingles, like gentle static,” He mumbled “It feels good.”

Simon wrapped his free arm around Markus’ neck and arched his hips up towards him

“You don’t have to wait, please, I want to feel you,” He pleaded softly.

Markus nodded and squeezed Simon’s hand as he began to gently thrust; cursing softly under his breath. He figured it felt what he imagined fucking muscle would feel like, but with more tingling. He shook his head slightly; that was gross and he didn’t want to think about it.

“I know I can feel what you’re feeling, but you will still tell me if anything feels off, right?” He had to ask.

Simon giggled softly before gentle moans

“Of course I will,” He assured “Now fuck me harder.”

Markus shuddered; it was still weird to hear Simon say ‘fuck’. How could he say ‘no’? Markus gripped Simon’s hips tight with his free hand and started pounding into him; eyes squeezed shut so he could focus on just _feeling_. Feeling the pleasure and feeling if anything went wrong. Although, the sound of Simon’s beautiful voice moaning, and begging for more was a little distracting. He opened his eyes and swallowed thickly; biting his lip at the sight of Simon’s face twisted in frustrated ecstasy

“M-Markus, it feels so good,” He stammered; tears falling from his eyes.

Markus leaned down and peppered his neck with kisses and gentle nips. Simon couldn’t cum; wasn’t equipped for it, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t experience Markus’ orgasm through the connection. Maybe that would offer some form of relief. If not… An upgrade was always an option in the future.

“You’re overheating,” Markus informed breathlessly.

Simon threw his head back and sobbed

“I _know_!” He whined.

Markus looked down at their joining and cringed slightly at the sight of Thirium pooling beneath Simon’s butt. It wasn’t enough to be critical, but the sight still made Markus a little uneasy. He looked up at Simon face again

“I’m close,” He warned “Is it dangerous to cum inside?”

Simon swallowed thickly and locked eyes with Markus

“Not if it’s with another Android,” He assured breathlessly.

Markus nodded and buried his face in the crook of Simon’s neck as he came with a choked of cry. Simon shuddered near violently; eyes rolling back as Markus’ orgasm pulsed through him.

Markus collapsed on top of Simon and panted heavily for a moment before rolling over. He swallowed thickly; reaching down and closing Simon’s access port

“You okay?” He chuckled softly.

Simon just groaned; sounding thoroughly _exhausted_. Markus turned over onto his side and propped his head up on his hand; smiling lovingly down at Simon

“How was it?” He teased.

Simon took a few deep breaths before looking up at Markus

“Are _all_ orgasms like that?” He wondered breathlessly.

Markus grinned and nodded

“Maybe we could get you an upgrade, and you could experience one for yourself?” He suggested.

Simon licked his lips and blushed deeply

“Fuck yes.”

It would always be weird to hear Simon say ‘fuck’.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. The series is now complete. And it will always be weird to hear Simon say 'fuck'.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
